Emotionless
by Metron99
Summary: Gwen laments over her old child friend removing his emotions due to her dating Kevin and his own feelings for her. then, something terrible and unbelievable happens. TF Xover, GwenxOC


Ben 10 copyright Man of Action/Cartoon Network

Transformers copyright Hasbro

* * *

_My Name..is Gwen Tennyson._  
_and, i am such a 'Big, Fat JERK'._

_I suppose you're all wondering why that is.._

_Well..i guess it really began five years ago when i was Ten._  
_my parents sent me on a Summer Vacation with my Grandpa..and, my cousin: Ben._

_Back then..i was a bit of a Snob (and, Ben was a Brat)_  
_we spent the whole trip Bickering, Fighting amd Name-Calling._

_of course..there was also 'Saving The World'._  
_partly because Ben found that Space Watch that turns him into Aliens._

_But, something Else happened that one summer..something that i'll Never forget._

_we met a boy named Alex._  
_he was a Homeless Orphan, who assisted us in a battle against 'Dr. Animo'._

_he was quite intelligent, and was the Only One that i could get along with._  
_Alex also (as Grandpa put it) "Kept The Peace" between Me and Ben._

_Then..tragedy struck._  
_towards the end of our Summer Vavation..we lost Alex._

_an Alien Warlord named 'Vilgax' returned for one last battle._  
_a Final Showdown, in which both Vilgax AND Alex..we lost in the Null Void._

_Grandpa did his best..but, even HE couldn't pinpoint where Alex was._  
_much less find a way to bring him back WITHOUT releasing the other hostile aliens._

_Eventually..we began to doubt if Alex was even Alive, anymore._

_I..was devastated._  
_not only because he was a good friend, but because i was beginning to "like" him._

_whatever the case, i tried to move on..we all did._

_Five Years passed..and, me and Ben got dragged back into the 'Superhero-ing' business._  
_only This Time, we were aided by (the mostly reformed) Kevin Levin._

_after awhile..i started to have a relationship with him._  
_but, then..something remarkable happened._

_Alex..Came BACK!_

_Me and Ben were both Overjoyed that he was Alive and Well  
(apparently, he escaped the Null Void shortly after entering and, had been hopping thru galactic wormholes, trying to get back to Earth.)_

_But, my Joy was cut short..at a startling revelation._

_Alex not only had a crush on me since the old days.._  
_but, declared that his Love for me is what kept him going._

_and, it nearly broke me to tell him that i was seeing Kevin (who he knew most as just another villain trying to kill us.)_

_I don't really know how he took it._  
_Alex just walked off silently and disappeared for a few days._

_when Ben finally tracked him down..Alex was in some dirty apartment._  
_he was apparently sulking in a manic depression, refusing to do Anything!_

_Especially helping US, since that would require him to be around me_  
_and Kevin and, as such, be Reminded of the love he lost (and, WHO he lost me to.)_

_Ben said that he TRIED to explain the seriousness of the situation._  
_about Grandpa's Disappearance, the DNAliens, Everything!_

_but, Alex still refused._  
_stating that it was impossible (which Ben understood.)_

_I felt bad..it was like i had betrayed him._  
_but, i thought he was DEAD!, i-it's not like i hurt him on purpose!_

_and, i can't just dump Kevin..not after all he's done!_

_ohh..i was so confused._

_But, then a few days after..Alex called back._  
_he said he had changed his mind, and was going to help us._

_I didn't know what to think._  
_i mean..i was Happy that he was coming back!_

_but, i also remembered WHY he didn't want to originally come._  
_and, worried that things would be 'Awkward' between us._

_Alex assured us that wouldn't be a problem anymore._  
_i was confused..until i saw the horrible reason why._

_Alex...he-he Removed his Emotions, ALL of them!_  
_he came back to us as this Deadpan, Unfeeling "Robot"._

_Gone was the joyful boy that i once knew._  
_so passionent, so caring so full of life._

_now..he was like some Zombie: Dead and Lifeless._

_I was frantic, asking him in tears "WHY!?, Why do this to yourself!?"_

_He replied in a monotoned voice: "my feelings for you are a problem._  
_in order to better help the team..they had to be removed."_

_I dropped down on my knees, tears streaming down my face._

_i NEVER wanted this._  
_i didn't want Alex to do this to himself!_

_but..he did._  
_he got rid of his emotions, his Feelings..because of me._

_because i gave up on him, forgot him..Replaced Him._

_it's my fault..and, i hate myself for it._

**[Plumber HQ]**

Gwen was sitting alone on a chair twitching her leg back on forth as she stared at the floor.

Kevin then approached Gwen.

"hey, gwen.."

Gwen said/did nothing to aknowledge his presence.

"you, uhh..wanna do somethin'?"

Gwen shook her head silently.

"Come On, Gwen!" began Kevin

"you've been cooped up in this dusty place for Weeks let's just hop in my car and go for a ri-"

Gwen suddenly glared at Kevin.

If looks could kill, then Kevin would've been 'knocked dead' by Gwen's Icy stare.

"go?, Go?..GO!?"

Gwen stood up and stared right in Kevin's face.

"_**HOW CAN YOU THINK OF 'JOYRIDING' AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?**_" shouted Gwen, angrily

"uh-"

"My Closest Friend turned himself into an 'Unfeeling Zombie' because of me!  
and, neither YOU, nor my 'DOOFUS COUSIN' seem to care in the least!"

"Hey..Come on, I CARE.  
that's why i offered you a ride..you need to take you're mind off of-"

**ZZAAAAAP!**

"OW!"

Gwen and Kevin looked to Ben who was having problems with some 'old plumber computers.'

"darn it..zapped again."

Ben looked around.

"Hey!, has anyone seen-"

as if on cue, a teen with dark brown hair and blue eyes entered the room.  
he silently walked pass Kevin and Gwen (who averted her gaze) and approached Ben.

"problems?" said Alex, in his usual monotoned voice

"Yeah!, these blasted computers keep zapping me."

Ben groaned.

"man..times like this i miss going 'Upgrade'."

"not every technical problem can be fixed by a 'galvanic mechamorphic assimulation'."

Alex walked walked off.

"Hey!, the computers are over HERE!" exclaimed Ben

Alex ignored Ben and approached a wall.

"but, the Central Mainframe in which ALL the computers are linked..is Over Here."

"oh."

Alex pryed off metal plating..revealing a rusty (and, Sparking) circut board.

Ben whistled loudly.

"whoa..no wonder nothing works here."

Alex just stared blankly at the circut board.

"this circut board is Too Old..i'll have to replace it."

"Sure..Okay.  
we'll just hop over to Radio Shack an-"

"the Plumbers built MOST of their tech from Scratch, Ben.  
in order to replace this, i'll need to examine the original schematics and construct a new one."

Ben eyed Alex.

"you SURE you can do that?  
i mean, i know you're Smart, but-"

"of course." replied Alex

"due to the absense of my emotions  
my processing power has increased to an above average level."

Ben stared blankly at Alex.  
after a few minutes..he spoke again.

"soooo..basicly, what you're saying is that without feelings..you're a Super Genius."

"affirmative." replied Alex

"um..Okay, then.  
lemme know if you need anything..Spock."

Ben then started laughing.

"**HA! HA! HA!**  
Get it!?, SPOCK!

Because you're like a Smart Guy with Nooooo Sense of Humor."

Alex just eyed Ben blankly.

"man, you're like a sphinx." said Ben

Alex just turned and walked away.

"i am going to look for Plumber Schematics." said Alex

Alex walked pass Gwen and Kevin again.  
as he did, Kevin spoke up.

"Hey!  
while you're at it, you mine taking a looke at my car?  
see..it made a funny noise last time i started it, an-"

"i'll take a look at it once i find the plumber schematics." replied Alex

"Thanks, Man!  
you're the BEST."

Gwen glared at Kevin (who looked oblivious.)

"what?"

Gwen's body tensed up in anger.  
shaking her head and exhaling, she ran over to Alex.

"ALEX!" said Gwen, facing him

"what?" replied Alex

Gwen gripped his arms, her eyes tearing up.

"alex, Please..you can't possably be devoid of ALL Emotions!"

"on the contrary..i Am.  
the Removal Process was quite thorough."

Gwen stared at him, getting desperate for SOME ounce of feeling.

"but..but, what about the time back when we were Ten.  
i was crushing on cute honor student in Ohio  
and, when when i gost 'crushed' you said some very comforting words to me!"

Alex tapped his chin.

"hmm..yes, i do recall that time.  
back when i was sensitive, and could relate to another's pain."

Gwen groaned, then tried again.

"okay..then, what about the time that creepy hoodlum  
tried to get 'fresh' with me that one time in Indinapolis?!

you was with me..and, tried to beat him up."

"I also recall ME getting beat up." said Alex

"well..YEAH, i guess you were.  
but, you were really sweet protecting me like that."

"Stupid' would be a more appropiate description.  
i should've just called the police, not fight a guy Twice my size.

but, with my anger gone, i won't make mistakes like that again."

Gwen's body shook..she was getting agitated.

"_**WHAT ABOUT ALL THE GOOD TIMES WE SHARED!?**_" cried out Gwen

"The Water Parks, the Cyber Cafes  
the..The HOURS talking in the Rust Bucket!"

Alex crossed his arms, eyeing Gwen.

"i Remember, Gwen.  
as i already explained to Ben my Thought Process is higher now that i removed my emotions.

I recall things of the past that even YOU don't remember.  
like for instance: what _Day_, _Month_, _Hour_ and _Minute_ that we did those things."

"**I DON'T WANT FACTS!**, i want **FEELINGS!**"

Gwen touched Alex face affectionetly.

"you used to be So Emotional..and, i loved that about you!"

Alex just stared blankly at Gwen..devoid of ANY Emotion.

this just drove Gwen nuts.

"**BE EMOTIONAL, D*MMIT!**" said Gwen, shaking Alex

"Gwen, That's Enough." said Alex, calmly

"you know good and well WHY i removed my Emotions.

Without Sadness, i won't cry due to me losing you.  
Without Anger, i won't beat up Kevin in a jealous rage.  
and, without Happiness...i won't repeat this ordeal by falling in love with someone else.

I am one-hundred and fifty percent smarter and, without distractions..i can benifit the team better."

"BUT-!"

"now, if you excuse me..i have work to do."

Alex walked off..leaving Gwen behind with Kevin.  
Gwen then cried softly, wetting the ground with her tears.

Kevin just stood there silently.

he liked Gwen.  
but, he couldn't help feeling that BECAUSE of his feeling for her..he somehow caused this.

**RUMBLE!**  
**RUMBLE!**  
**RUMBLE!**

"wa-what's that?!" said Kevin

everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.  
they heard what sounded like a 'distant booming' sound.

and, it was getting LOUDER.

"is that..Thunder?!" said Ben

"no..not the correct pattern for a weather anomaly.  
it sounds more like a Jet Engine of the 'unearthly' type."

Ben looked at him.

"What?"

"he SAID: it's an Alien Aircraft." said Kevin, annoyed

"oh."

**KA-CRAAAAASH!**

Suddenly, the a large chunk of the building shattered.  
the cealing (and most of the roof) was now gone.

the rattled (sans Alex) teens looked up.  
as the dust settled, they looked thru the huge gaping hole.

they froze in shock and obvious terror as a giant purple robot with a single red optic.

"_**OHMYGOSH!, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?**_" exclaimed Gwen, panic

"uhh..a Robot?" said Kevin, making an obvious guess

"no.." began Alex, walking foward

"a Decepticon."

"a WHAT?!" exclaimed Ben

Alex ignored Ben and looked up at the 'decepticon'.

"hello, Shockwave."

Shockwave's optic glowed bright red.

"Greetings, Alexander." replied Shockwave, who sounded 'british'

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"hmm..strange.  
you usually address me as 'Organic' or 'Fleshbag'."

"and, YOU usually address ME with Witty Sarcasm."

"i recently removed my Emotions for 'personal' reasons."

Shockwave's mood immediatly changed.

"you..h-have?"

Alex nodded.

If Shockwave had a human face he'd probably be grinning right about now.

"Feels GREAT, doesn't it?  
to relieve yourself of such useless programing."

Alex looked at himself.

"well..i gotta admit: it's not as Bad as i thought it would be.  
i'm alot better at building and fixing things, which is a real Plus."

Ben, Gwen and Kevin stared at this scene with Wide Eyes.

Alex looked back at Shockwave.

"but, we're getting off subject.  
why are YOU, the Decepticon's Chief Scientist, doing HERE?

shouldn't you be constructing a new Weapon of Mass Destruction for Megatron?  
or, trying to outdo you're Autobot Counterpart: Perceptor."

"I am here per Lord Megatron's orders..." began Shockwave

"as you know, we Cybertronian are in desperate need of Energon  
and, even though The Core of Cybetron has reactivated it isn't producing enough Energon for either side of the war."

"yeah..so?"

Shockwave lowered down, his massive head facing the 'dwarfed' Alex.

"because Megatron believed that You and YOU ALONE hold the key to producing 'Synthetic Energon'."

Alex arms were crossed, an 'unamused' look on his face.

"me?..develpe "Synth-En"  
i'm a Genius, not a Miracle Worker."

Shockwave's optic tightened.

"Reguardless, Megatron's orders are CLEAR."

Shockwave then grabbed Alex with his (only) hand.

"YOU are coming with ME to Planet Cybertron."

Alex remained stonefaced in the giant robot's grip.

"hmm..haven't been THERE in awhile."

"HEY!"

Shockwave looked and saw Gwen.  
who was glaring angrily, her fists glowing bright pink.

"Alex isn't going ANYWHERE!  
now, **PUT. HIM. DOWN!**"

"I am afraid i must Ignore you, miss." replied Shockwave

Ben stepped up.

"then, I'M afraid i must Insist."

Ben pressed a button on his Omnitrix, making the center cylinder pop up.  
he turned the dial and slapped it down, making his body flash in a green light.

when the flash ended..Ben was now a 'Humanoid Saurian'.

"_**HU-MUNGO-SAAAUR!**_" exclaimed Ben, his voice deeper

Shockwave was Half Amused.

"hmm..impressive piece of technology."

Ben/Humungosaur increased in size NOW, roughly the same Height as Shockwave himself.

"you gonna let me friend go?, or do i hafta get TOUGH!"

Shockwave's optic tighten, actually snickering.

"i think NOT, beast."

"ben, wait..don't-"

but, Alex "warning" came too late.  
Shockwave raised up his free arm (which was a gun)

he fired a powerful laser, knocking Humungosaur down HARD.

"BEN!" exclaimed Gwen, shocked and worried Humungosaur shrank down to regular size.  
he looked back up at Shockwave..who just chuckled cruely at him.

"the next time i return to Earth i should remember to take a closer look at that device of yours.

it's Weapon Capabilities seem promising."

"Been There, DONE THAT!" snapped Humungosaur

"heh-heh..we shall see."

Alex looked at Gwen.

"Gwen.."

Gwen looked up at him.

"go back to my apartment.  
i left my "other selves" in storage."

"What?!"

"go."

"Enough of This." said Shockwave

**CHA-CHA-CHE-CHIK!**

Shockwave's body mechanically shifted before the teenager's eyes.  
he transformed into a purple 'Space Jet' (with Alex presumably in the cockpit.)

(("Fairwell, Humans...")) said Shockwave

the jet hovered in place.  
it turned, then blasted off into the sky.

Gwen watched as the Alien Jet disappeared into the horizion.

"no..no.._**ALEEEEEEEEEEEX!**_"

* * *

**Authour Note: Yet another preview/sneak peek at a possible multi-chapter fanfiction.**

**This one is a Ben 10 fic which has it's beginnings during the original series**  
**but, Really began to grow into what it is now when 'Alien Force' came along.**

**This is basicly an AU (Alternate Universe) story.**  
**and, is a GwenxOC (I.E. 'Anti-GwenxKevin')**

**no offense to the GwenxKevin shippers..but, seriously: the pair DOES NOT make sense.**

**I can buy Ben forgiving Kevin's past crimes and giving him a second chance.**  
**but, Gwen's instant romance with the guy..Nope, i just don't see it happening.**  
**(Kevin HAS nearly killed Gwen on the original series)**

**Anyway, this is one of those 'Tragic Romance' Stories.**  
**on a guy whose in love..but, that love is painful.**

**in those cases, you wanna try Anything to be relieved of said pain.**

**one option is 'Amnesia' (which i am using in a "Avatar Korra" Fanfic.)**

**Another option would be: Removal/Deletion of ALL Emotions.**  
**which i based on the Bios of certain Autobots and Decepticons of Transformers Media.**

**Shockwave, a very Logic Ruled Decepticon**  
**claimed to of Disabled his Emotions (but has 'switched them on' sometimes)**

**Soundwave has claimed to of Deleted HIS emotions to allow more Processing Power**  
**(likewise the Perceptor of 'Transformers Animated' has ALSO done this)**

**This is why Alex is very 'Intelligent' when devoid of his Emotions.**  
**since without them, he relies solely on Logic, and isn't distracted by 'feelings.'**

**I chose to include the Transformers for a few reasons.**

**1. their Cool**

**2. their technicly 'Aliens'**  
** so, they would probably fit on Ben 10**

**3. I think Every Ben 10 Fan whose aware of Transformers**  
** has wanted Ben to have a Cybertronian Form in his Omnitrix**

**4. there's quite a GAP between 'Ben 10' and 'Ben 10: Alien Force'**  
** so..Alex HAD to be somewhere in those Five Years.**

**and, 5. the theme is "Emotion"**  
** and, the Transformers seem to serve that theme best sometimes.**

**Should this continue into a Multi-Chapter story**  
**i will portray Alex's Emotions the same way Raven's was on the Teen Titans episode 'Nevermore'**

**but, i will keep it centered on Three Key Emotions: Joy, Sorrow and Rage.**

**'Joy' will wear Yellow Clothes**  
**and, be Positive and Loving.**

**'Sorrow' will wear Blue**  
**and, be more Sensitive and (and, take Gwen dating Kevin HARDER than the others.)**

**'Rage' will wear Red**  
**and, be Aggressive and Violent (not to mention Hostile towards Kevin.)**


End file.
